Mi vida en Rio
by kerolunatica
Summary: Cada quien tiene su historia en Rio de Janeiro...  Una serie de relatos ubicados antes y después de la película de Rio
1. Blueberry

**Antes que nada quisiera decirles que publicaré historias de la película de Rio sin que en realidad estén conectados los capítulos, algunos serán posteriores a la película y otros anteriores, no habrá orden cronológico, sólo diversión al escribirlo, cargado de mucha imaginación, así que disfruten.**

**Kerolunatica**

**Mi vida en Rio.**

Blueberry

Era un hermoso día, la brisa marina se mezclaba con el calor del día haciendo una mezcla perfecta para tomar un día de descanso, sin embargo, al despertar no me hubiera ni imaginado que mi día terminaría de esta manera, volando, sí, volando por mi vida…

Un pequeño canario amarillo volaba a todo lo que podían sus pequeñas alas, su pecho empezaba a quemar y sus alas dolían como si las hubiera aplastado una roca, pero aún así no se detuvo, la pregunta era… ¿a dónde iría?

Voló por las calles de Brasil buscando un sitio seguro en dónde poder ocultarse, su perseguidor no se había detenido ni por un momento, estaba sólo a unos metros de él -"¿qué nunca se cansa?"- se preguntó el desesperado canario.

-"¡VUELVE AQUÍ TRAIDOR!"- necesitaba ayuda, pero no quería arriesgar a ninguno de sus amigos, así que en un intento desesperado pasó volando entre los automóviles de la carretera.

-"¡NICO!"- gritó su perseguidor enfurecido al perder señal del pequeño canario cuando se interpuso en su camino un camión de fruta. La oportunidad perfecta para escapar, el canario voló más rápido y bajo, casi chocando cada segundo contra los humanos que pasaban caminando intentando perder a su atacante, miró un pequeño espacio entre dos edificios y sin dudarlo se metió entre ellos, era de tamaño angosto, pero lo suficiente para que pudiera meterse. Permaneció suspendido en el aire, tocar suelo en medio de dos edificios oscuros era peligroso ya que podía significar dos cosas, la presencia de ratas o arañas, así que esperó unos minutos mientras recuperaba el aliento sin dejar de mirar hacia la calle, por un momento sólo vio pasar gente y uno que otro perro, no podía quedarse ahí para siempre así que tomando valor asomó su cabeza y para su suerte no encontró a nadie. Decidió salir y volar más alto encontrando una plaza concurrida sin señal de su atacante.

Nico suspiró aliviado pero cuando se dio la vuelta, estaba justo enfrente de él.

-"¡Gahh...!"- gritó el canario volando un poco hacia atrás -"¿creíste que te perdería de vista y saldrías huyendo?"- dijo el enfurecido pájaro más grande que él -"¿sí…?"- contestó tímidamente.

El atacante gruñó ante la respuesta -"si quieres que esto termine… será mejor que me lo entregues"-

-"¡jamás!"- gritó el pequeño pájaro y salió volando de nuevo en contra de la gente, por su parte, el ave de mayor tamaño voló más alto si perderlo de vista, ambos se dirigían a la playa.

Esquivaron pelotas de playa de voleibol, redes, sombrillas, personas… de todo, parecía que esa persecución no tendría final, fue cuando tomó una decisión desesperada. Nico empezó a volar hacia el mar, una vez tenida una distancia lejos de la playa empezó a ascender, el ave que le perseguía imitó sus movimientos, pero… algo andaba mal, así que se detuvo mirando cómo el canario seguía subiendo, si continuaba con su camino pronto llegaría a un punto en que el oxígeno no sería suficiente -"¡ESPERA!"-

-"NO"- gritó Nico sin detenerse sin embargo pronto la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente, aunque hiciera inhalaciones profundas no parecía ser suficiente, así que no pudo avanzar más y quedó suspendido en un punto, sus parpados empezaban a cerrarse, mientras su cabeza empezaba a punzar.

-"BAJA EN ESTE INSTANTE"- gritó el ave, sin embargo sonaba… ¿preocupado?

-"NO"- gritó con gran esfuerzo al ave que yacía a unos metros de él.

-"RINDETE"-

-"NO"- volvió a gritar el canario y sin darse cuenta su atacante había llegado hasta donde estaba él, era notorio cómo también el ascenso le había sido difícil.

-"baja en este mismo instante"-

Y entre jadeos respondió -"… si es lo que quieres…"- Nico cerró sus ojos, dejó de mover sus alas y cayó de espaldas al vacío

-"NO"- gritó su perseguidor al ver cómo el canario caía hacia el mar llevándose consigo su valioso tesoro, así que empezó a volar hacia él, no perdería su tan ansiada recompensa de esa manera.

Al ir descendiendo Nico recuperó la poca conciencia que le quedaba y antes de tocar el agua, abrió sus alas haciendo que chocara el viento contra ellas y avanzó horizontalmente hacia una zona menos concurrida de la playa. Su plan era llegar hasta la maleza y perderse en ella, así estaría a salvo, faltaba poco y ya no podía escuchar los gritos de su atacante, cada vez se hacía más visible la entrada hacia su libertad cuando de repente, a su lado izquierdo vio como una mancha verde volaba hacia él.

-"¡AHHH!"- Nico trató de esquivar el frisbee que volaba hacia él, así que en menos de una fracción de segundo se hizo a un lado volando unos centímetros más abajo, aún así alcanzó a golpear la tapadera de refresco que usaba como gorro y en su distracción no vio la palmera que estaba enfrente de él…

Todo se oscureció…

_Unas horas antes…_

_El cielo se elevaba sobre Rio de Janeiro, era una mañana cálida de lo más perfecto para descansar después de una larga noche de canto y baile en el club más famoso de Ipanema, Nico estaba recostado en su nido dándole la espalda a los rayos del sol que pasaban por la entrada del agujero de su árbol calentando su cuerpo, la verdad se sentía de maravilla, Nico creyó que podría pasar el resto de su vida así, tranquilo, relajado, descansan-_

_-"pss… hey Nico…"- alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos -"¿Niiicoooo…?"- dijo en voz baja_

_-"ummggghhh"- el pequeño canario se quejó, quería seguir durmiendo, así que se dio la vuelta en su nido, ahora los rayos del sol daban sobre su cara, así que a tientas y sin abrir sus ojos tomó su 'gorro' y tapó su cara con él, pero de repente alguien había bloqueado la luz del sol y le había quitado la tapadera de refresco de su rostro, así que abrió uno de sus ojos lentamente sin poder enfocar._

_-"¡BOM DIIIAAA DORMILÓN!"- gritó un pájaro de color gris y rojo._

_-"¡AAAGGGHHH!"- gritó Nico asustado y ahora bien despierto arrebatándole su gorro y golpeando el rostro de su amigo._

_-"AUCH ¿¡POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO!"- dijo sosteniendo su pico entre sus alas._

_-"¡Pedro me asustaste!"- dijo el canario, se calmó un momento antes de preguntar con evidente molestia -"¿Qué quieres?"-_

_Su estomago respondió por él -"Comida ¿qué no es obvio?"- dijo sosteniendo su abdomen_

_-"entonces sal y busca fruta por ahí…"- dijo volviendo a recostarse en su nido haciéndose una bolita de plumas amarillas._

_-"Vamos Nico, hoy abren temprano en el restaurante de Carlos"-_

_-"y eso qué…"- _

_-"Que es viernes de papas a la Francesa y coctel de Frutas"- De inmediato el canario se levantó._

_-"¿dijiste papas a la francesa?"-_

_-"ahhh… deliciosas papas calientitas con sal"- Pedro no pudo evitar lamer su pico y no necesitó decir más para hacer que su amigo saliera del nido volando en dirección al restaurante._

_Al llegar aún varias sillas estaban sobre las mesas a fuera del restaurante, mientras un joven de no más de 18 años de edad limpiaba y preparaba todo para abrir._

_-"Olá amigos"- dijo el joven a los dos pájaros que esperaban en el respaldo de una silla enfrente de él -"¿vienen a desayunar?"- Nico y Pedro respondieron aunque el humano no les entendiera. –"Bien ahorita vuelvo"- y entró al restaurante._

_-"hermano, no puedo esperar"- dijo ansioso Pedro sin notar cómo una chica morena de rizos negros se acercaba sigilosamente a ellos._

_-"que bonitinho"- al voltear lo único que pudieron ver fue una destellante luz blanca que los cegó por completo_

_-"¡Vuela!"- gritó Nico sin poder ver absolutamente nada_

_-"¿¡A dónde!"-_

_-"¡Donde sea!"- Sin que pudieran avanzar una gran distancia los dos amigos chocaron entre sí y cayeron sobre la mesa._

_-"¡Kendra, no los asustes!"- escucharon la voz de Carlos_

_-"sólo quise tomarles una foto"- se excusó la chica, por fin Pedro y Nico pudieron enfocarla, era muy parecida a Carlos, sólo que de una edad más joven._

_-"Es mi hermana, Kendra, le gusta tomar muchas fotos con Flash aunque no se necesite…"-_

_-"ya pedí perdón…"- dijo golpeando las costillas de su hermano._

_-"como sea, chicos, aquí esta su orden"- la tan esperada comida apareció frente a ellos, papas a la Francesa con fruta picada._

_-"¿puedo acompañarlos?"- preguntó la chica_

_-"Si quieres, mientras yo sigo limpiando"-_

_Nico tomó un trozo de papa, Pedro había decidido iniciar con un trozo de manzana, Kendra se sentó junto a ellos en una silla y sacó un recipiente de su mochila, tenía una especie de fruta de color púrpura mezclado con azul muy pequeña más chica que el gorro de Nico. El canario miró con interés, la extraña fruta._

_-"¿Quieres probar?"- preguntó la chica acercándole a su plato el trocito de fruta que había mordido._

_-"¿será comestible?"- preguntó Nico_

_-"no lo sé, prueba tú"- Pedro empujó a su amigo hacia el plato_

_-"que cobarde eres…"- _

_-"se llaman "Blueberry" o algo así"- dijo haciendo una señal de comillas con sus dedos -"me los regaló una amiga de estados unidos que está visitando Rio"- _

_Nico se acercó hacia la fruta, se veía jugosa, así que tomó un pedazo, su mirada se perdió en la distancia y al momento siguiente miró con incredulidad la fruta púrpura que tenía enfrente de él…_

_-"¿Nico?"-_

_-"PEDRO"- gritó el canario haciendo que su compañero diera un brinco hacia atrás -"TIENES QUE PROBARLO"- tomó con sus alas el trozo sobrante de Blueberry y se lo dio a su amigo quien miraba a Nico como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, aún así mordió un pedazo y…_

_-"no puede ser"- dijo con la boca llena -"sabe a…"-_

_-"A GLORIA"- dijo Nico_

_-"A RIO"-_

_-"A VIDA"-_

_-"A SAMBA"- dijeron al unísono_

_-"creo que les gustó"- dijo colocando tres Blueberry más en el plato de sus acompañante, luego miró su reloj -"bien debo irme… ¡Carlos!"- llamó a su hermano_

_-"¿Sí?"-_

_-"te veo a la hora de comer, voy con Sally al aeropuerto"-_

_-"me despides de ella"-_

_-"Claro"- y sin decir más se fue._

_Pronto las dos aves terminaron con su comida y sólo sobraba una Blueberry, pero cuando Pedro se disponía a darle un mordisco, Nico tomó la singular fruta entre sus manos sujetándola cómo una madre que protege a su bebe de ser atacado…_

_-"¿qué haces?"- se preguntó extrañado._

_-"te pregunto lo mismo"- respondió Nico sin soltar la fruta._

_-"¡Nico…!"-_

_-"¿Sí…?"-_

_-"dame- esa-fruta…"-_

-"¿Nico? vamos amigo responde"- su cabeza dolía sin embargo oía voces a su alrededor, de repente recordó por qué andaba huyendo, así que abrió sus ojos de golpe encontrándose de cara con Rafael y a un lado Blu.

-"¿estás bien?"- preguntó su amigo azul, sin embargo no respondió, se levantó y empezó a buscar con sus alas entre la arena -"¿dónde está? ¿Dónde está?"- hasta que visualizó a poca distancia lo que buscaba, en medio de la arena sobresalía la tan deseada Blueberry, suspiró y la tomó entre sus alas cayendo de nuevo en la arena.

-"guau, parece que te golpeaste fuerte la cabeza"- dijo Rafael -"creo que deberíamos llevarte a la clínica"-

-"¿dime cuantas plumas ves?"- dijo Blu poniendo su ala enfrente de él.

-"estoy bien chicos"- dijo bajando sutilmente el ala de Blu de su cara.

-"yo no lo creo"- dijo Rafael al observar como sostenía su cabeza con un ala por una oleada de dolor que le había llegado, fue cuando notó la ausencia de su tan amado gorro.

-"¿dónde está mi-?"-

-"¿Buscabas esto?"- fue Pedro quien habló sosteniendo entre sus alas la tapadera de refresco.

Inmediatamente Nico se levantó ocultándose detrás de Rafael -"¡Aléjate!"- gritó el canario.

-"¿qué pasa aquí chicos?"- preguntó el tucán desconcertado al ver cómo con una mirada asesina Pedro intentaba llegar a Nico, sin embargo no pudo llegar lejos porque Blu había metido su pata en medio de su camino haciendo que cayera de bruces contra la arena.

-"¡ahhh…! ¡Blu pensé que estabas de mi lado!"- dijo Pedro levantando su cabeza.

-"bien hecho Blu, ahora explíquenme qué está pasando"- dijo Rafael como si estuviera regañando a sus hijos.

-"¡El intenta asesinarme!"-

-"Y claro que voy a hacerlo, primero me robas mi Blueberry, luego haces que piense que un camión de fruta te ha atropellado, luego subes como un loco hasta quedarte sin aire y te tiras como muerto hacia el mar, creí que irías a chocar contra las olas, luego mágicamente revives y vuelas contra un frisbee para terminar golpeándote contra una palmera"- dijo sin detenerse a respirar -"¡viejo qué quieres matarme de un susto o qué!"- gritó poniéndose de pie, pero un ala azul le impidió seguir avanzando. Su mirada de preocupación pronto cambió a sorpresa al ver la fruta que llevaba entre sus alas Nico, al instante el canario intentó esconderla, pero era tarde, Pedro ya la había visto.

-"dámela"-

-"No"- dijo negando con su cabeza ocultándose detrás de Rafael.

-DAME MI BLUEBERRY-

-"¿Que yo qué?"- dijo Blu al escuchar su nombre.

-"Tú no"- dijo Pedro -"mi Blueberry"- dijo señalando hacia Nico.

-"¿están haciendo toda esta pelea por una fruta?"- se quejó Rafael.

-"no es cualquier fruta"- dijo Pedro

-"¡sabe a SAMBA!"- dijo sin soltar la Blueberry

-"¡es mía!"-

-"¡MIA!"-

-"¡MIA!"-

-"¡MIA!"-

Pronto Blu tomó el fruto entre sus garras -"¡GENIAL!"- exclamó contento -"una Blueberry"- y sin que pudieran detenerlo… se la comió.

Nico y Pedro quedaron estáticos por unos segundos…

-"hace mucho que no comía una"- dijo Blu con ojos soñadores -"tienen razón chicos, sabe a Samba"-

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, Pedro cayó de rodillas al suelo exclamando un NOOOO de película, mientras Nico abrazó a Rafael como un niño pequeño y empezó a llorar a todo lo que podía, sólo hacía eso cuando insultaban a su querida samba.

-"Bien pensado Blu"- dijo Rafael abrazando a Nico mientras Pedro iniciaba un berrinche recostado boca abajo golpeando con sus alas la arena.

-"En realidad no lo pensé…"-

Esa misma noche…

-"Bien chicos, quiero que se porten bien"- dijo Rafael

-"sí…"- contestaron si ánimo

-"no más peleas"- dijo mientras salía por la entrada del nido de Nico y Pedro.

-"ok…"-

Pero justo cuando salió Pedro empezó a mover su nido hasta el lado contrario de su "habitación", por su parte, Nico resopló ajustando su gorro en su cabeza, siempre lo hacía cuando se molestaba o se preparaba para volar, fue hacia su nido y se acostó dándole las espalda.

-"buenas noches amigo"- dijo sínicamente Pedro.

-"…descansa mi hermano…"- dijo Nico volteándose dándole una sonrisa falsa, ambos se acostaron soltando una maldición.

A la mañana siguiente Carlos se sorprendió de ver a dos pájaros que por su mirada parecían salidos del juego de Angry Birds.

-"¿mala noche eh?"- dijo el chico -"les traeré algo que les suba el ánimo"- y se metió a buscar comida, mientras esperaban Nico se cruzó de brazos y miró del lado contrario mientras Pedro se apartaba hacia el lado contrario de la mesa hasta que…

-"¿Pero qué tenemos aquí…?"- antes de que Pedro pudiera reaccionar, un gato lo tenía preso contra la mesa manteniendo su cara muy cerca de la suya.

-"¡PEDRO!"- escuchó el grito de su amigo.

-"vamos _Piolín_ vete volando, tendré más que suficiente con tu amigo el gordito"- ronroneó el gato mientras miraba a Nico, después fijó su vista en Pedro.

-"vete…"- le dijo Pedro a Nico ambos estaban igual de aterrados pero su mirada cambió al instante, ahora estaba molesto, más que molesto…

-"¡NO- TE- METAS- CON- MIS- AMIGOS!"- y sin perder un segundo más el canario lanzó su gorro con fuerza contra la cara del enorme gato negro.

-"¡AAGGHHH!"- el gato dejó ir a Pedro quien se alejó a una distancia prudente volando, pero antes de que Nico pudiera seguirlo, el gato le golpeó velozmente con una de sus patas lanzándolo contra el respaldo de una silla quedando tendido en la mesa.

-"¡NO!"- gritó Pedro y justo antes de que el gato se lanzara en contra de su amigo, un chorro de agua se impactó en su cara, el enorme gato negro se esponjó y salió corriendo, Carlos lo siguió hasta que se topó con su hermana quien tenía al gato en brazos -"¡tu bola de pelos atacó a mis amigos!"- pero Pedro ya no estaba escuchando, se acercó rápidamente a su amigo y lo recogió entre sus alas.

-"¿Nico?"- intentó llamarlo, pero no respondió -"¡Vamos hermano, no me hagas esto!"- el canario seguía sin moverse -"aguantas una persecución por una Blueberry, estrellarte contra una palmera ¿pero no esto?"- exclamó Pedro al borde de las lágrimas pero fue cuando logró escuchar un quejido.

-"¿Quédijiste?"- dijo sin respirar.

-"¿...Blueberry…?"- Nico abrió sus ojos con dificultad.

-"¡ESTAS VIVO!"- gritó Pedro mientras sometía al pobre Nico en un abrazo fraternal que casi le rompe las costillas.

-"Pedro… no…respiro…"-

-"lo siento hermano"- dijo soltándolo sin dejar de sonreír -"¿cómo te sientes?"-

-"como si un gato me hubiera atacado ¿y tú? ¿Estás bien?"-

-"Sin un rasguño viejo"- dijo entregándole su gorro que había quedado a unos centímetros de ellos.

-"me alegro…"- suspiró Nico.

Ambos habían recordado que no se hablaban por la pelea previa así que miraron incómodamente al suelo… pero de repente, uno de ellos habló…

-"¿amigos?"- Pedro le había extendido su ala dando una sonrisa de gratitud llena de sinceridad.

Nico sonrió -"Hermanos"- dijo recibiendo su ala, al instante el saludo formal se transformó en uno que habían creado con anterioridad que consistía entre otras cosas el chocar las alas y al final el pecho.

-"… y más vale que mantengas a esa bestia peluda dentro de su jaula cuando salgas a pasear…"- escucharon que Carlos que peleaba con su hermana hasta que se acercó a ellos -"¿todo bien chicos?"- ambos respondieron alegremente sin que el humano entendiera lo que le decían. –"perece que están intactos, lamento lo del gato"-

-"se llama Dina"- respondió Kendra cargando a su gato dentro de una jaula.

-"llévalo a casa"- dijo molesto sin embargo su hermana obedeció.

-"bueno, se me hizo tarde para poder servirles algo de comida con todo el alboroto que se armó y ya debo abrir así que no podré darles más que esto"- sacó tres Blueberry y las colocó sobre la mesa -"no entiendo cómo puede comerlas mi hermana…"- dijo mientras se iba dejando a Nico y a Pedro con una cara de sorpresa, como si hubieran escuchado una maldición…

-"bien…"- dijo Nico mirando las frutas

-"creo que debemos comerlas"-

-"¿sin peleas?"-

-"de acuerdo"- cada quien tomó una fruta y la comió

-"esto es vida…"- dijo Nico.

-"la mezcla perfecta de dulce y ácido"- pronto se vieron con el problema de que sólo sobraba una.

-"quédatela"- dijo Pedro.

-"no, tú quédatela"- pero de repente se acercó Carlos quien con cuchillo en mano, partió en dos la pequeña Blueberry.

-"tomen, para que no se pelen"- después volvió a su trabajo.

Nico y Pedro se miraron avergonzados y luego el canario miró al piso mientras Pedro encontraba fascinantes las nubes.

-"haha… pelearnos"- rió Pedro -"Por una fruta"-

-"sí, que tonto ¿verdad?"- dijo Nico -"me pregunto quién lo haría"-

-"No tengo idea"- dijo Pedro tomando su pedazo de Blueberry fingiendo demencia. Cuando terminó cada quien su respectivo trozo emprendieron el vuelo.

-"escuché que la familia azulada iba a pasar el día en la playa con Raffi y su familia, ¿qué dices si nos unimos?"- dijo Pedro.

-"Me parece una excelente idea"- respondió Nico -"además podríamos convencerlos de quedarse en el club esta noche"-

-"GUAU ESO SERÍA CIEN VECES MEJOR"- exclamó Pedro.

-"¿pues qué estamos esperando? VAMOS"-

Ambos volaron hasta encontrarse con la familia de Blu y Perla quienes habían decidido pasar el día con Raffi su esposa y sus dieciocho hijos, y con un poco de esfuerzo lograron convencer a Eva y a Perla de ir al club en la noche, el día terminó siendo de maravilla, hasta que Blu confundió su bebida con la de Pedro y en menos de lo que canta un gallo quedó ebrio a más no poder…

**FIN**

**Espero que les gustara y si fue así dejen comentarios :D**

**PD. Las Blueberry saben muy bien XD**

**PD2. Adoro a Nico y a Pedro :D**

**PD3. No incluiré OC que se relacionen amorosamente con cualquier personaje de Rio XC no me gusta.**


	2. Apoyo, Consejos y Verdades

**Ahora una historia que incluye a nuestro héroe de la película, pero algo anda mal en su relación con Perla, ¿será que el romance se acabó o subirán al siguiente nivel…?**

**Mi vida en Rio**

**Apoyo, consejos y verdades…**

Blu, el último guacamayo azul de su especie estaba sentado sobre una roca en medio de la selva tropical de Rio, el viento soplaba cálidamente y los rayos de luz atravesaban las hojas de los arboles, un clima perfecto para cualquier actividad, eso incluye…quedarse en medio de la nada deprimido… y eso era lo que hacía Blu, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras soltaba un largo y triste suspiro… sin embargo, no sabía que un animal detrás de él estaba al acecho…

Unos enormes ojos no se apartaban de su espalda, sigilosamente avanzó…ya estaba a pocos centímetros de alcanzar a su presa azul, así que atacó…

-"BUUUUAAAALLLLRRRRGHHHH"-

-"… oh… hola Pedro, no te había visto…"- dijo Blu, sin notar la pobre y patética actuación de su amigo.

El susodicho le miró contrariado mientras limpiaba con su ala un poco de saliva que había en su pico -"¿y ahora por qué no funcionó?"- miró al guacamayo de cerca -"siempre te asustas con eso"- dijo indignado.

-"No es por ofender mi amigo, pero creo que eso ya no asusta a nadie"- dijo Nico acercándose a ellos después de apreciar el intento fallido de Pedro.

-"…hola Nico…"- dijo Blu sin mucho ánimo.

-"…ohhh… luces deprimido…"- dijo el canario.

-¿tú crees…?- respondió sarcásticamente.

-"¿qué-te-pasa-hermano?"- canturreó Pedro en un tono rapero moviendo sus alas.

Blu soltó un largo suspiro -"…eh…tengo problemas con Perla…"- dijo mientras acariciaba inconscientemente su nuca.

-"¡Pues estás hablando con las aves correctas!"- dijo Nico.

-"Conocemos todo sobre chicas"- completó Pedro.

-"¡Seee!"- exclamó el canario mientras chocaba alas con su amigo.

El guacamayo azul los miró no muy convencido.

-"¡Es en serio!"- exclamó el cardenal de cresta roja.

-"¿Qué ya no recuerdas nuestro curso, Señor Galán?"- dijo Nico golpeándolo con complicidad en su ala.

Blu no estaba seguro de que Pedro y Nico pudieran ayudarle en esta ocasión, necesitaba a alguien con más experiencia, en palabras de Pedro que estuviera en 'el siguiente nivel' alguien como Rafael o Linda, ellos entenderían por lo que pasaba y podrían orientarle… sin embargo no quería hacer sentir mal a sus amigos, de todos modos sólo intentaba ayudar… decidió hacerlo y sintió cómo su carga se hacía menos pesada al poder compartir sus problemas con sus acompañantes, eso ya era un avance…

-"Bien, en primera, Perla no quiere hablar conmigo, cuando lo hace siempre me pide mi punto de vista sobre cosas y yo cuando respondo sinceramente termina enojándose, no quiere que me acerque a ella, llora mucho, dice que necesitamos más espacio en el nido…"- Blu suspiró -"No sé si me está dando indirectas de que quiere estar sola… siempre le ha gustado ser independiente…"-

Pedro miró con su pico abierto una ceja fruncida y la otra alzada, una típica mirada de _perdidooo… _Nico por su parte había fruncido el ceño y miraba dubitativo -"¿qué clase de cosas te pregunta? Ya sabes, cuando pide tu punto de vista"-

Blu se sentía frustrado al recordar sus intentos fallidos de complacer a su esposa o sus metidas de pata que para él ni siquiera tenían sentido -"… bueno, me pregunta qué pienso sobre ser los últimos de nuestra especie, sobre cómo el esposo rarito de Linda nos presiona sobre tener hijos, si me gustan los niños, yo le dije que adoraba a los niños humanos, me pregunta si no es muy angosto o chico o frío o muy caliente nuestro nido…"- Blu llevó sus alas a su cabeza. -"ya no sé qué responder, cualquier cosa que diga le parece mal, además siempre parece temerosa de preguntarme algo, cuando le digo ¿qué tienes? Ella dice que nada… y se aleja volando"-

Nico miró al suelo…

-"¿qué?"- preguntó preocupado por su reacción.

-"Sí ¿qué pasa?"- se le juntó Pedro.

El canario acomodó su gorro un poco incómodo y algo nervioso -"…eh… Blu…"- después de analizarlo y creer tener la respuesta rió un poco ante la ingenuidad de su amigo.

-"¿Qué?"- volvió a preguntar un poco molesto.

Nico suspiró dibujando una sonrisa -"tengo una hipótesis pero…puede que me equivoque, sería mejor que alguien con más experiencia te lo explicara"-

-"¡No es cierto, no es cierto, no es cierto!"- gritó Pedro de repente -"¡Conozco esa sonrisa!"- dijo señalándolo con su ala –"¡él sabe algo, él sabe algo estoy seguro y no quiere decirlo!"-

Nico puso ojos en blanco sonriendo -"traeré a Rafi"- y emprendió el vuelo.

Blu miró cómo su amigo se perdió entre las hojas de los arboles ¿qué pasaba? ¿Por qué traería a Rafael? ¿Tan serio era su problema y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta?

-"De verdad Blu, él sabe algo y no quiere decirnos"- le susurró Pedro.

-"creo que ya lo noté…"- respondió con sarcasmo.

…o0o…

-"Niños, NIÑOS"- gritaba Rafael mientras intentaba alcanzar a cinco de sus pequeños demoni- hijos que volaba por el techo de su concurrido nido.

-"¡Carmen, Karina eso no se come! ¡Juan deja en paz a tu hermano! ¡Eduardo cuántas veces te he dicho que ése no es el baño!"- _ahora sí… _Pensó el tucán… _si no se calman tendré que hacerlo…_

_Última oportunidad… _-"¡NIÑOS SI NO SE AAAGHHH!"- su orden fue interrumpida cuando una mini estampida pasó encima de él

-"¡YA ESTUVO BUENO!"- gritó el padre enfurecido -¡SILENCIO!- sorprendentemente los pequeños tucanes se detuvieron, todos absolutamente todos obedecieron… POR FIN LE HACIAN CASO, o eso pensó hasta que…

-"¡Oigan es Nico!"- gritó uno de ellos al ver un canario amarillo que estaba parado en la entrada de su árbol justo detrás de su padre, no necesitó decir más, en cuestión de segundos todos, los 18 hijos de Rafael y Eva se lanzaron en su contra, el pobre Nico intentó volar en reversa alejándose, pero gran error… los niños también volaban así que por lo menos una docena intentó abrazarlo llevándolo al suelo.

-"¡Hay mamá!"- gritó asustado el tucán al ver cómo Nico con su bola de hijos caían del árbol.

-"¿¡ESTAN TODOS BIEN!"- recibió de respuesta un montón de risas infantiles, así que rápidamente bajó con ellos.

-"Tío Nico, dónde está Pedro"- dijo uno.

-"¿Me cantas una canción?"- dijo otro.

-"Hace mucho que no te veíamos"-

-"¿Juegas con nosotros?... Anda… di que sí"-

-"¡Niños, déjenlo respirar!"- dijo Rafael mientras alzaba a alguno de sus hijos que había quedado encima del pequeño canario.

-"¿estás bien?"-

Nico intentó levantarse pero sólo se dobló hacia un costado -"… creo que me rompí algo…"- dijo en medio de un quejido.

-"déjame ayudarte"- se ofreció el tucán, ya una vez de pie reprendió a sus crías.

-"estoy muy decepcionado"- los pequeños miraron al suelo -"pudieron haberse hecho daño"-

-"pero no pasó nada"- intervino uno de ellos.

-"Pero pudieron haberlo matado"- dijo señalando al canario a su lado que limpiaba sus plumas llenas de tierra y recogía su sombrero.

-"¿te moriste tío Nico?"- preguntó la penúltima en nacer.

-"No pequeña"- contestó sonriendo.

-"Suban al nido antes de que llame a su madre"- y como si fueran impulsados por cohetes todos volvieron al árbol dejando solos a Nico y Rafael.

-"ay… ¿qué voy a hacer con ellos?"- suspiró…

-"Tranquilo Rafi, son sólo niños y… hablando de eso…"- dijo un poco nervioso.

-"¿Qué?"-

-"Necesito que me ayudes con Blu"-

-"¿Con Blu? ¿Por qué, qué sucede?"-

-"Dice tener problemas con Perla, pero… tengo una teoría… y la verdad necesito de alguien que conozca de estos aspectos"-

Después de unos minutos de charla terminó de exponerle su idea…

-"woah Nico…"- exclamó el tucán -"¿No crees que es un poco…"- pensó en la palabra correcta -"…apresurado llegar a una conclusión así con tan poca información…?"-

-"No sé, por eso te pregunto"- dijo el canario con sinceridad encogiendo sus hombros.

-"Podría ser eso… o que en realidad su relación ya no durará mucho"- dijo con un tono de preocupación -"mejor voy a hablar con él"-

-"¡Carmen!"- gritó hacia el nido, una pequeña asomó su cabeza -"Vuelvo en seguida, estás a cargo hasta que llegue tu madre"-

-"Ya estoy aquí"- dijo una voz detrás de él.

-"¡ah… querida!"- exclamó sorprendido.

-"¿Se puede saber a dónde ibas?"- dijo poniendo sus alas sobre su pecho.

-"a ayudar a Blu, creo que tiene problemas…"-

-"¿ah sí?"- no parecía convencida -"¿qué clase de problemas?"-

-"…maritales…"- intervino Nico.

-"Bien"- dijo ella no creía que el canario fuera capaz de mentirle -"¿qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!"- después gritó con una potente voz -"¡Carmen estás a cargo!"-

-"Sí mamá"-respondió su hija -"¡YA OYERON CHICOS!"- dijo imitando (muy bien) la voz de su madre.

-"¡Y NO QUIERO NADA DE FIESTAS!"- le advirtió Eva mientras se escuchaba la expresión 'ahhh' de decepción de sus hijos.

…o0o…

-"Y entonces yo dije PUFF"- dijo soltando un golpe al aire -"y Nico dijo ¡ORALE! Y KA-BOOM les dimos su merecido, pero de repente SPLASH que sale el tipo detrás de nosotros y FIUU voló como torpedo…"- Blu sonrió sin entender nada de lo que le decía su amigo, las historias de Pedro y Nico carecían de sentido cuando las contaban con emoción, algo muy típico de ellos.

-"Hola chicos"- saludó Rafael tocando el suelo, seguido de Nico y Eva.

-"¡Rafi!"- Pedro fue a recibirlo -"¿¡Cómo estás viejo!"-

-"¿Viejo yo? Me ofendes"- bromeó con él.

-"Hola"- saludó Blu.

-"Hola amigo, ¿estás bien? Pareces deprimido"-

-"sí, ya me lo han dicho…"-

-"Pues bien, dinos qué pasa"- dijo Eva -"Mi esposo y yo conocemos todo sobre problemas de pareja y si eres amigo de mi _manguito_ entonces yo también soy tu amiga, después de todo… él está aquí conmigo gracias a ti…"- Rafael se acercó a su esposa sabía que el hecho de por poco haberlo perdido le dolía aunque no lo aceptara.

-"oh… mi _HERMOSA Y PRECIOSA_ esposa"- le dio una vuelta a modo de baile quedando sobre sus brazos -"_te amo mi trocito de piña…_"- dijo amorosamente y la besó.

Blu se conmovió, Nico se sonrojó y Pedro los interrumpió -"oigan… no están solos…"- dijo el cardenal de cresta roja rompiendo el encanto.

-"tienes razón, hay que enfocarnos en el problema"- dijo Eva, sin embargo Blu parecía incómodo -"Claro, si tú quieres…"-añadió.

-"¡Sí, sí quiero que me ayuden!"- se apresuró a decir antes de que cambiaran de opinión -"es sólo que…"- suspiró.

-"Vamos Blu, estate tranquilo"- le dijo su amigo el tucán poniendo un ala sobre su hombro -"Verás que todo saldrá bien"-

Nop, nada parecían bien para la pareja que escuchó el relato del guacamayo azul, peleas constantes, puntos de vista opuestos, mal entendidos…

-"Creo tener una hipótesis…"- dijo Eva después de pensarlo por un momento.

-"¡¿Tú también?"- exclamó Pedro.

-"USTED si no es molestia"- remarcó Eva.

-"ay no, no me molesta"- respondió fingiendo un poco de vergüenza -"Pero mejor sólo dime Pedro, no me gusta eso de _usted_"- Eva puso ojos en blanco mientras Nico intentaba cubrir una carcajada con sus alas. –"además"- continuó el cardenal de cresta roja -"a mí no me parece que sea tan malo…"- pronto Pedro y Nico estaban enfrente de Blu distrayéndolo.

-"¿_qué opinas_?"- susurró Eva

-"_No me agrada lo que sucede_…"- respondió Rafael ahora que tenía más detalles.

-"_Intentaré hablar con Perla después, mientras tanto…"-_

_-"¿…hay que evitar que Blu se deprima al punto de querer lanzarse de un barranco sin volar?"- _Sugirió en son de broma mientras unas fuertes carcajadas provenientes de Pedro y Nico se hacían sonar, la pareja volteó y por alguna extraña razón Blu tenía su lengua de fuera con su pico cerrado, al parecer había caído en una broma del dúo dinámico.

-"No hay que olvidar que Blu cuando se pone nervioso exagera las cosas…"-

-"Eso es verdad…"-

-"¿Qué yo qué?"- preguntó Blu con un acento extraño por haber lastimado su lengua, lo cual provocó más risas.

-"eh… nada"- dijo Rafael.

-"Oye Pedro, por qué no nos cuentas a todos lo que le decías a Blu cuando llegamos"- sugirió Eva

-"¡Será un placer!"-

Era hora de distraerlo un poco de sus penares… pensó Rafael, sin embargo, aún no entendía por qué Nico había supuesto que Perla tendría hijos si Blu parecía estar en el día 21 de diciembre del 2012 esperando el fin del mundo y con mucha razón ahora sabiendo toda la historia.

El tiempo pasó y con cada relato que sacaban Nico y Pedro el rostro de Blu se iluminaba cada vez más.

-"y fue así como el rey del carnaval aprendió a nadar"- Finalizó Pedro dando reverencias al público, los presentes aplaudieron en medio de risas, a excepción de Rafael…

-"ay chicos… tenían que contar esa historia…"- suspiraba con pesar sin quitar su ala de su cara.

-"gracias amigos, me alegraron el día"- dijo Blu mientras moría su risa.

-"entonces ¿ya no más 'Señor deprimido'?"- dijo Nico -"Porque tengo una buenísima historia de cómo Pedro se pegó a un enorme trozo de hielo en el restaurante de Carlos cuando intentó lamerlo"-

-"¡Esa en definitiva no es una buena historia!"-

-"Creo que es nuestro momento de hablar"- intervino Eva, Rafael, había tomado su ala y la miró con ternura.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que iniciara -"…Conozco a Eva desde hace mucho tiempo, todavía recuerdo el día en que la vi por primera vez…"-

-"Y desde entonces supimos que nuestro destino era estar juntos"-

-"lo que nosotros vivimos… vemos que sucede con ustedes, contigo y Perla"- dijo Rafael -"como si la historia se repitiera"-

-"y aunque tengamos problemas"-

-"o peleas"-

-"siempre estamos ahí para apoyarnos"- dijo Eva. Pedro y Nico estaban callados observando la escena como si se tratara de una telenovela romántica e interesante, no se atrevían a interrumpir.

-"No intentamos decirte que los pleitos desaparecerán o terminarán, habrán otros y algunos muy fuertes"- dijo Rafael.

-"Pero lo importante es que entiendas que esas cosas todas las parejas lo viven, y que lo más importante es ser perdonado y aprender a perdonar, como sea, el momento de coraje se pasa después de un tiempo…"-

-"Y cuando crees que esa persona amada te odia, simplemente das la vuelta y descubres que siempre estuvo detrás de ti intentando disculparse"-

-"descubres que nunca se alejó de tu lado y que nunca lo hará…"- dijo Eva -"todas las parejas tiene sus buenos y malos momentos"-

-"pero recuerda que siempre deben de tratarse con respeto ante todo"- fue Nico quien habló -"porque si no lo hacen… eso no es amor…"-

-"además deben de procurarse y cuidarse mutuamente"- dijo Pedro -"lo que se quiere se cuida"-

-"y además tratar de no decir cosas de las que luego nos arrepentiremos"- agregó Rafael en tono paternal -"es sano contar hasta diez"-

-"treinta si quieres…"- dijo Eva -"cincuenta si se trata de nuestros hijos"-

-"Gracias chicos"- guau… fue lo único que pensó Blu, no podía creer que inclusive Nico y Pedro, sobre todo Pedro habían hablado con tanta madur-

-"¡Y no olvides levantar ese pechito y mover la colita halcón enamorado AHAAA!"- ok… lo pensó demasiado rápido…

Nico rió mientras todos exclamaban molestos por haber arruinado un momento tan importante, pero de cualquier manera, lo que tenía que decirse se había dicho.

-"¡Bien! ¿Quién quiere escuchar la historia de Pedro?"-

…o0o…

Había pasado cerca de una hora, todos estaba disfrutando del día, sin embargo Rafael, Eva, Nico y Pedro guardaron silencio al ver la llegada de cierta guacamaya azul, ante la reacción de sus compañeros Blu miró donde todos lo hacían, detrás de él…

-"Blu…"- se acercó Perla a él.

-"¿Sí preciosa?"- le contestó Blu tiernamente, sin embargo la mirada de Perla no cambió, se mantuvo seria y fría.

-"quisiera hablar contigo"-

-"ok…"- dijo dubitativo.

-"a solas"- Blu miró a sus amigos que yacían a su espalda, la conversación se había terminado y todos miraban extrañados a la pareja. –"En seguida vuelvo chicos"-

Ambos subieron a una rama cercana de un árbol, y aunque no se podía oír ni una palabra, las especulaciones empezaron sólo por ver las expresiones de ambos.

-"¿De qué estarán hablando…?"- se preguntó Nico en voz alta -"Parecía molesta"-

-"…Oh ya sé, Perla le está diciendo"- y mientras hacía movimientos afeminados e imitaba la voz de la guacamaya azul Pedro dijo -"¡_Ya no quiero salir contigo naco, terminamos, buscaré un mejor prospecto y- AUCH_!"- Rafael, quien estaba a un lado de él, le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su ala, mientras Nico reía por lo bajo poniendo ojos en blanco.

-"espero que no sea anda malo"- dijo el Tucán justo cuando Blu se puso tenso como una roca mientras su pico caía prácticamente al suelo y sus ojos se agrandaban como platos.

-"Apuesto a que es algo malo"- dijo Pedro

El canario lo pensó por un momento hasta que dijo… -"apuesto lo mismo"-

-"hmmm… yo apuesto a que es una buena noticia, es más, una maravillosa noticia…"- dijo Eva, después de notar la mirada deslumbrante y al mismo tiempo nerviosa de Perla, era como si la escena que se desarrollaba enfrente de ella fuera de lo más normal y conocida, ahora sabía de lo que se trataba, por qué actuaba de esa manera, después pensó que Nico se arrepentiría de cambiar su opinión tan súbitamente.

Rafael antes de tomar su decisión miró de nuevo a la pareja, ahora Blu se había llevado sus alas a su pico y Perla le miraba muy dolida por su reacción -"apuesto lo mismo que ustedes chicos…"-

Justo cuando Perla parecía estallar en lágrimas Blu la abrazó fuertemente después de darle un tierno beso y salió volando contra las hojas de los arboles creando una lluvia de tonos verdosos y flores de colores.

-"¡SIIII!"- gritó el guacamayo azul, Perla lo observaba volar con una mirada de sorpresa.

-"¿Blu pero qué…? AAAHHH"-

-"FELICITENME"- gritó Blu abrazando a Nico y arrojándolo al aire -"DEBO DE CONTALRE A LINDA"- dijo tomando a Pedro y besando su cabeza.

-"¡agh qué asqueroso eres Blu!"- dijo acomodando sus plumas.

-"NO PUEDO CREERLO"- dijo abrazando a Eva, quien simplemente le devolvió una gran y comprensiva sonrisa.

Rafael, antes de que el alocado Blu se lanzara de nuevo al cielo le sostuvo de sus alas evitando que escapara -"¡Tranquilo hijo, dime qué pasa!"- dijo preocupado de que se desmayara en cualquier momento.

Después de tomar bocanadas de aire gritó -"¡VOY A SER PAPÁ!"-

…o0o…

Blu había vuelto con su esposa dejando atrás a sus amigos.

-"¡LO SABÍA!"- exclamó Nico.

-"también yo"- dijo Eva.

-"¿qué? ¿Cómo demonios lo supieron?"- preguntó Rafael.

-"fácil, justo cuando se lo dijo Blu puso la misma cara que tú cuando te enteraste de que serías padre…"- dijo su esposa -"Sin contar el instinto femenino…"-

-"¿Qué hay de ti Nico?"-

Todos lo miraron en un silencio absoluto lo cual hizo que se sintiera incómodo -"¿qué no era obvio…?"- se limitó a decir.

-"Como sea, yo gané la apuesta"-

-"¿pero qué apostamos?"- preguntó el tucán.

-"Un día…"- respondió ella.

-"¿Un día?"-

-"Si, yo me tomaré un día entero de descanso y tú te encargarás de los niños, los llevarás a comer, a pasear, los cuidarás…"-

-"¿¡Todo un día!"- exclamó sin poder creérselo.

-"… y tú solito…"- se burló Pedro detrás de él.

-"¡ah no! ¡Ustedes apostaron lo mismo que yo así que no me dejarán solo en esto!"-

-"¡ay no te pases!"-

-"¡si me paso, ahora cumplen su parte de la apuesta!"- dijo Rafael -"eso te incluye a ti también Nico"- dijo al ver que el canario intentaba escabullirse sin ser visto.

-"…ahora me arrepiento de no haber mantenido mi hipótesis…"- se dijo así mismo.

…o0o…

Blu buscó la mirada de su esposa, parecía triste y aliviada al mismo tiempo -"Perla… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste desde antes?"- ella miró hacia abajo -"¿era eso lo que te preocupó todo este tiempo?"- asintió sin mantener contacto visual.

El guacamayo azul levantó su mirada con delicadeza con una de sus alas -"¿Por qué no me dijiste?"- volvió a preguntar, su mirada resaltaba cierta tristeza -"¿Crees que soy… una mala pareja?"-

-"¡No no es eso Blu!"- respondió con seguridad, no podía permitir que pensara eso de sí mismo.

-"¿Entonces?"-

Perla suspiró -"tenía miedo de cómo reaccionarías"-

-"¿Por qué?"- ella no respondió y fue cuando supo la verdad -"tenías… miedo… ¿verdad? Miedo de que te… abandonara… de que te dejara sola con nuestros hijos"- ahora sí se sentía triste… -"¿es así como me vez?"- sus ojos brillaron con intensidad por la amenaza de unas lágrimas.

-"Perdóname Blu… creo que debí decirte esto desde un principio"- inhaló con fuerza y después continuó -"tenía miedo de cómo reaccionarías porque… eso que dijiste fue justo lo que hizo mi padre…"-

_Ok no esperaba esa respuesta_…

-"al momento en que rompí el cascarón, él se fue y dejó a mi madre con el corazón destrozado y una bebé en el nido… siempre estaré agradecida con el cuidado que ella me otorgó, sin embargo después de que muriera, me prometí que nunca dejaría que algo así me sucediera, que sería independiente, libre… nunca me pondría en riesgo de que me rompieran el corazón y me abandonaran… igual que ella…"- Blu no supo qué contestar -"sin embargo, así como hiciste que descubriera que los humanos no son todos unas _bestias horrendas_… lograste que me diera cuenta que… tú… tú no eres como él…"- después rió un poco mientras limpiaba una lágrima que caía por su mejilla -"no debí de haber dudado de ti… pero es que a veces confundía tu inocencia con otra cosa…"-

-"¿inocencia?"-

-"Sí, nunca te diste cuenta de las indirectas que te lanzaba, pensaba que sí te enterabas pero que no querías que sucediera…"-

-"Perla seremos padres, ¿cómo podría desear que no sucediera?"- dijo abrazándola de nuevo -"Siento que soy el ave más feliz de todo el mundo"-

Unos metros más abajo…

-"que romántico…"- suspiró Rafael colocando un ala en los hombros de su esposa mientras miraba a la joven pareja -"Parece que todo se solucionó al a perfección"-

Blu y Perla habían bajado de las ramas uniéndose a ellos.

-"¡Felicidades a los dos!"- dijo Eva.

-"¡seremos tíos otra vez!"- gritó Pedro chocando alas con Nico -"Apuesto que me querrán más a mí que a ti"-

-"Sigue soñando"- respondió el canario en broma -"todo se solucionó de maravilla ¿y saben cuál sería la mejor forma de celebrarlo…?"-

-"¡FIESTA EN EL CLUB!"- gritó el dúo dinámico.

**Bueno creo que eso es todo por hoy chicos, de una vez les deseo un feliz día de San Valentín y si les gustó no olviden comentar :D**


End file.
